


Jean

by Grace_Sparrow



Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: Gen, Introspection, brokenwood fic week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Sparrow/pseuds/Grace_Sparrow
Summary: Brokenwood fic week day 5; Favourite minor characterJean isn’t quite sure when she became “Mrs Marlowe”





	Jean

Jean isn’t quite sure when she became “Mrs Marlowe”, and still hasn’t decided if she likes being called that yet. 

“Oh call me Jean,” rolls off her tongue sometimes still, but no one takes her up on the offer. (They accept her cheese rolls, but not her name).

She supposes that she should be grateful; treat it as a mark of respect. Everyone smiles and talks to her when she approaches, and that’s always something to be appreciative of. 

She just wonders when she lost the right to her own name.

**Author's Note:**

> I had emotions about Jean Marlowe ok


End file.
